


Hetalia Fantasia: The Continuation

by Prismidian



Series: Hetalia Fantasia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Cliffhanger, F/M, Gen, Hetalia Fantasia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are familiar with Hetalia Fantasia, you know it ends in a cliffhanger, so here is the fan-made continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the deepest, darkest, dungeon; The Prussian by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, sat hunched over, focusing all of his energy on the task at hand.

A stale, dim light shown on his face as his brow furrowed and a mischievous smirk creeped onto his features.

His blood-shoot eyes stung from his lack of sleep, but he was determined.

He was on a holy mission to become the best, not only the best, but the best with a legion of devotee followers, singing his praises and doing whatever he instructed them to do.

Friends, family, it didn't matter, he would rule them all! And nothing would stand in his way, except for that one sound.

The undeniable sound of floorboards creaking and the sound footsteps drawing closer.

They weren't really footsteps however, they sounded like stomping, like, as if the person coming for him was angry and on their way to punish him.

His mind couldn't be troubled with such trivial delusions though.

Whatever the noise was he heard was unimportant.

His mind turned it's attention back to what he was doing and just before he let out a triumphant cry, the door swung open; bringing a blinding light into his dark dreary room.

"GILBERT!"

Was the angry cry from the figure that stood in the doorway.

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder to witness the horror before he felt his chair get ripped from beneath him and he soon felt it collide with the crown of his head.

The plastic wheels and structure almost broke from the force in which they were swung, but the message was received loud and clear.

He had been striped from his seat of power and was now on the floor with a splitting headache.

Whining and crying on the floor from the pain he was now experiencing.

His brother stood over him and pulled him up from his sniveling.

"MEIN GOTT GILBERT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I was just trying to have some fun bro, no need for yelling." Gilbert replied, rather upset his fun was over, and all at the hands of his little brother.

"People are starting to think you're dead." The younger German brother told the other and Gilbert shook his head.

"So what? I might as well be I've got nothing fun to do." He pouted.

His brother Ludwig felt a bit bad for him having lost 'nationhood' but it didn't mean he didn't exist.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ludwig asked, shaking his head as well before he went to turn on some lights.

Gilbert's head still ached but the lights that his little brother turned on, caused him to hiss and scream in fake agony as it hurt his already sensitive eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, MEIN EYES!!!" He whined as Ludwig stared at him.

"You're an albino not a vampire."

"MY EYES!!!!!! IT BURNS!!" He continued before Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Take a shower Gilbert. You smell like a wet dog."

"You'd know all about what that smells like because you spend more time with your hounds than you do with people-" Gilbert teased before he received another whack to the head.

Once his little brother had left and his head stopped hurting he sent a message to his other best friend that had yet to join the game, Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo.

The Spaniard was still getting used to how his computer worked but after Gilbert walked him through the set up he was ready to play.

"Hey do you think Lovino could play too?" The Spaniard asked after designing his character and joining Gilbert in the game.

"He doesn't really do much in real life, you really think he'd be any help to us?" Gilbert replied but Antonio still insisted.

With a heavy sigh Gilbert agreed to help the southern Italian and after Lovino hung up on him the second time Antonio called Gilbert and asked how to set up the game again for Lovino since he refused to let anyone but Antonio help him.

After Gilbert's second headache of the day, the Spaniard and the southern Italian were ready to play.

"AWWWWWWW, Lovi, did you see this? It says you can share experience with party members, we should be party members."

"I don't want to be in a party with you, I'd rather be in Abel's party, he's more fun than you are."

"Gilbert is Abel playing this game too?"

"Nein?! How should I know? I didn't take everything he had and he's not on the leaderboards so I don't think he is."

"We should invite him and Laura to play with us."

"I'm not giving tech support to anymore people today."

"Laura's on my team."

"Lovino, there isn't teams in this game, they're called parties."

"I'd rather have a festa with Laura than you."

"THEY ARE NOT PARTIES! THEY'RE GUILDS!"

"But it says-"

"I don't care what it says! I'm logging off for today I need a beer."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gilbert logged on to see a new user on the leaderboard for richest player in the game and a message from Antonio that said he'd be busy with work til Friday.

His plan to make his own group kind of backfired on him when his group of himself, Antonio and Lovino gained two new members and lost Toni.

Maybe he could get Matthew back in his group? Deciding to go it alone for today, he did rough up a few players that he ran across until he ran across one player that seemed to have the same plan as his.

Gaining experience in a remote area of the game where the creatures required more than just a high level weapon but skill as well.

"HEY LOSER! THIS IS KNIGHT TERRITORY! GET LOST BEFORE I TAKE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" He yelled at the player before they defeated the beast they were fighting and came over to talk to him.

"You don't scare me Gilbert, I know who you are and I'd like to see you try to take me."

"WHAT?!? YOU KNOW ME BUT YOU ARE NOT SHAKING IN FEAR? I SHALL CAUSE YOU TO QUAKE WITH FEAR."

The player didn't say anything, it was almost like they went afk and missed everything he had said until he heard his phone ring.

He didn't bother to see who it was, he just answered it and held it between his shoulder and his cheek.

"HALLO, This awesome Gilbert is speaking, who is this?" His heart almost skipped a beat when he heard the voice and what they said almost stopped his heart.

"Where are you going to take me Gilbert? You spend all your time at home and never go anywhere. Is it because of this game? It hasn't been around for that long so that can't be the reason."

The voice was that of Elizabeta Héderváry, the Hungarian girl and childhood friend of Gilbert's who he still had trouble talking to after he found out she was a chick.

Once she waited for a time with no answer, she sighed and hung up the phone.

"Good bye Gil, have fun playing."

By the time he collected himself she had gone and he set off to find the one person that probably told her about the game, Feliks Łukasiewicz.

The troublesome Pole was most likely the only way Elizabeta found out about the game.

So after going to all the noob dungeons and dress shops, Gilbert finally found Feliks and Toris' playing with little baby dragons.

"WHY IS ELIZABETA PLAYING THIS GAME?!" Feliks hadn't really noticed the Black and White Knight of the Dark Night was there until he started yelling at them and the Pole just sighed and laid back on the grass with his head resting on his hands.

"So Lizzie is playing the game? That is like so totally awesome! I told her about it like, three days ago. I thought she would have stopped playing since Roderich refused to install it."

"YOU HELPED HER INSTALL IT?!"

Toris, who was trying to detangle his baby dragons claw from his hair, felt the need to chime in since he knew Feliks didn't help him, because he had to send someone to help Feliks.

"Uh, actually I'm pretty sure she did it herself and she said she didn't want to join our group until she reached a higher level."

"SHE'S IN A GROUP WITH YOU TWO?!"

Feliks sat up and removed the tiny dragon from Toris lap and placed them both in his before he answered the Prussian with a flip of his hair.

"She's like my best friend, of course she's going to be on my team. She just wanted to vent some stuff about Roderich not playing with her."

Gilbert had heard everything he needed to know, Lizzie was out leveling up because she was upset that she had to play alone.

What a perfect opportunity to go tease her about it.

Of course the thought of her trying to ask Roderich to play the game and how disappointed she must have been made him laugh and he left Feliks and Toris to deal with the slight fire problem they started when one of the babies sneezed.

It took hours to find her again, but once he did, he unleashed his relentless teasing.

"SO, ELIZA! I HEARD PIANO FOR BRAINS DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU~." He laughed and she just kept walking as she tried to ignore him.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? IS HE AFRAID OF GETTING DIRTY~."

Again, she kept walking, not without picking up her pace a little bit but still, she was ignoring him.

"HE PROBABLY LIKES HIS PIANO MORE THAN YOU AND THAT'S WHY HE-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP GILBERT!"

Her anger had finally built up enough that she couldn't continue to ignore him but she instead turned around and started shouting back.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHY HE DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?! IT's not even outdoors and he still won't leave his piano for me. I just wanted to do something together and he said it just looked like a waste of time."

Her anger slowly melted into sadness and her voice got softer and almost cracked as she tried not to cry.

"So just go away! I don't need you teasing me because I'm a waste of time!" She shouted back, but tears had already began to form in her eyes and you could hear it in her voice.

Whether or not he could tell from the other side of the screen, she was trying her best to keep her tears from hitting the keyboard.

"So leave me alone, I'm doing this by myself."

He didn't mean to make her cry, to be honest that was the last thing he had wanted.

For some reason sitting in front of a computer made it easier for him to try and comfort her since he couldn't actually offer her a real hug and get flustered by holding her.

"Hey if you're that lonely you could join my group. Follow me around and sing my praises. I had a whole army of followers." She chuckled a bit and wiped the tears from her eyes, glad he couldn't see how red they had gotten before she typed him a reply.

"Yes I heard about that, why are you not still running around ruining the game for everyone?"

"My little brother wanted some dumb game to play with his friends and I was just too awesome to play with them so he said if I didn't bring my awesomeness down he'd smash my computer. So you're in luck I need team members."

"Why don't you play with your other friends? Don't you three always cause trouble for everyone?"

"The three of us would be too awesome to play together so we built our own parties."

"Then where's your party?"

"I work best alone, can't have other players getting in my way."

"So why would you want me to play with you?" She asked with a smug kind of smile on her face.

"I DIDN't SAY THAT!"

"You asked if I wanted to join your group."

"I DIDN'T THAT YOU ARE TWISTING MY WORDS."

"I am not! Look! Here I saved it." She told him before she sent him the screenshot from her computer and a winking smiley face.

"DELETE THAT!"

"I'm going to make it my desktop!"

"I WILL SMASH YOUR COMPUTER!"

"I DARE YOU."

"I WILL! I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND SMASH YOUR COMPUTER!"

"You would not."

"I WOULD TO!"

"YEAH? WELL, you can come over tomorrow after three."

He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

Did she just invite him to her house? To smash her computer no less.

She must really hate this game to want him to come over there and destroy it in front of her.

"I'm not coming to your house."

"Why not? You just said you would."

"I said I'd smash your computer not come to your house."

"You just said it! Do I have to sent you that screencap too?"

"Nein! Why do you keep saving screencaps of this?!"

Well she wasn't expecting that answer to come of this.

She supposed it was because she was angry and that's why her cheeks were hot and pink.

"Because I think it's funny!" She replied, rather proud of herself for finding something that could annoy him as much as he had been annoying her.

"I don't think it's funny. It's weird."

"It's not weird."

"Ja it is, why would you want me to come to your house to ruin your things? That's messed up."

"I don't want you to ruin my things."

"Then why invite me over?"

Why did she want him to come over? Maybe because the faces he made when she teased him back were funny.

"I wanted to see your face."

"My face?!"

"Ja, you make funny looking faces when I start teasing you."

"You're weird Lizzy."

"I am not! You are!"

"You're the weird one that wants to see my face."

Their bickering went back and forth for quite awhile until a monster happened upon them and it knocked Elizabeta's healing potion from her hand.

"No! That was my last one!" She gasped before the monster swung at her again and Gilbert jumped in front of her.

Taking quite a bit of damage since his defences were down.

"Here take one of mine." He offered but she refused.

"No I'm not taking one of yours!"

"Drink it Lizzy!"

"I'm not drinking any of your-"

She was cut off by having to draw her sword to protect herself from another swing from the monster and Gilbert pulled one of his potions from his bag.

"Drink it Lizzy or you're going to die."

"I'm not taking anything from you."

"Take it or I'll let this thing kill you!"

"I'm not-"

Another swing from the monster and her health was dangerously low so she took the bottle from him and drank it up before she noticed her stats increase.

"What was that?!"

After he swung at the monster again he started laughing as he gained the experience points from defeating their foe.

"I made it myself and if you would have joined my party you could have gotten some of the experience from this monster we just fought."

"Who says I didn't join your party?"

Gilbert looked at his computer screen in shock, she hadn't declined, she had accepted and she got half his experience points from that last kill.

"Hey! You're supposed to tell somebody when you accept a party request!"

"I can leave if you-"

"Nein! Don't leave til we get to town and I can make some more potions. If I die my items will go to you."

 


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to town was quiet and awkward, neither of them really knew what to say to each other and there really wasn't really anything to say anyway.

After Gilbert collected some more potions and Elizabeta did the same, they continued to walk around around, still unsure what to really do since they were still in a party together.

Elizabeta couldn't really bring herself to just drop out while they were just walking around.

She had wanted someone to play with but Gilbert? Sure he was a great player but, it just felt really weird.

Just when she was about to break the silence, Feliks and Toris walked up to them and their dragons were trailing behind them.

"Cześć Lizzie." The polish player greeted her before Toris gave them a nod and stumbled forward a bit when his dragon bumped into him.

"I think with a little more training our dragons will be ready to fight with us, have you reached the level you wanted to so you could join our group Elizabeta?" Toris asked and Elizabeta replied with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Almost there, I just-"

Feliks however was quick to notice the lack of disgruntlement between Gilbert and Elizabeta being so close to each other and he cut the Hungarian off after quirking a brow.

"Lizzie you're not in a party with him are you?" The Pole asked pointing a finger at the Prussian and turning up his nose.

"Lizzie I thought we were friends? Why would you join a group with him? I don't want him in my guild."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR GUILD." Gilbert shouted.

"Well Lizzie is going to be in my group so." Feliks continued, turning his attention to the Prussian.

"She can be in any group she wants! Besides why would she want to be in your loser group?"

"Lizzie aren't we friends~?" Feliks pouted and snuggled up to the Hungarian; His lips pursed and his face smushed against her shoulder. As he hugged her, Feliks whined and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Toris sighed and tried to wrangle the two dragons as Feliks completely ignored what his dragon was doing to cuddle Elizabeta and Gilbert pulled a few food items from his bag.

Soon Gilbert had both dragons eating out of the palm of him hand.

"Fine, he can be on my team as the dragon trainer." Feliks sighed as he let go of Elizabeta and shrugged his shoulders.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ON YOUR UNAWESOME TEAM!" Gilbert protested even though the two dragons were actually getting along pretty well with the bird on his shoulder.

"Toris you're back to Mage."

"Feliks I never-"

"Now let's go explore that new dungeon I found!" The Pole cheered sending Gilbert a request to join his group.

Toris followed suit and trailed behind Feliks as he started away from the group.

Gilbert added both of them only because it still said he was the group leader since he had the highest level.

Toris was second and Elizabeta third.

Feliks of course was last but only because Toris fought most of his fights alone before Feliks finally added him to his party.

"Lizzie you've really made up some ground after just joining yesterday." Feliks remarked after looking at her level and experience points.

"Thanks Feliks, I think I'm getting the hang of it. I still prefer riding horses in real life but fighting imaginary beasts has been really fun." She replied with a smile before glancing back over to Gilbert who still had both dragons fighting for his attention.

"They can sense the awesomeness."

"Sure they can." She laughed before Feliks wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"I saw that Lizzie." He whispered to her and she shook her head.

"Saw what? You can't see me, you're sitting at your computer at home."

"I saw that comment."

"Feliks please."

As the two of them typed back and forth in their own chat client their characters stopped moving and blocked the path where Toris and Gilbert were trying to follow from behind.

Gilbert never really liked walking in the back of the ground but with the two dragons snuggling up to him it was like he was leading his own pack of dragons.

"DID YOUR COMPUTERS FREEZE OR SOMETHING!? MOVE BEFORE I MAKE THE DRAGONS CHAR YOU."

Toris stepped slightly to the side as Gilbert shouted at the two 'frozen' party members.

Elizabeta and Feliks both took note of the Prussians shouting and both stepped to the side to let him pass.

Leading the other three made his proud smile return until he realized he didn't know where they were going.

Feliks had also forgotten which way they were going and was lagging behind the group as he replied to his other messages.

"Oh, Toris and I have to go, we're meeting up with some friends. Lizzie you can join us if you want but they're going to be like, really low levels so you should just stay here with the dragons."

"Feliks, shouldn't we bring the dragons with us? They imprinted on us so they might get angry if we leave them."

"Tak, we'll be taking the dragons with us. Ok let's go!" The Pole shouted as he charged back down the path, the two dragons that were cuddling up to Gilbert returned to their 'mother' Feliks when he called them and Gilbert and Elizabeta were left alone again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long until it got rather awkward again, the Prussian not knowing what to say and the Hungarian girl was the same.

As kids he always came to bother her so she never really had to start a conversion but just as Gilbert was about to try they heard a sound of metal clanging like armor.

Gilbert was also in a suit of armor but he hadn't been expecting to run into another knight.

Elizabeta took a step closer to Gilbert as the mysterious knight approached them, but with his helmet on they couldn't tell who it was.

She had every right to be nervous, if this knight was the Turk or Romanian she wouldn't be scared but Gilbert was also a little nervous and pulled out his sword.

"Who goes there?!" He shouted as the Knight stopped in front of them.

"Gilbert you know me. I'm just trying out the knight class. How do you unequip your helmet?" The knight asked with a slight chuckle before he nodded to Elizabeta.

Gilbert was puzzled for a minute before the knight spoke again and removed the gear.

"Ah! Here we go, I thought I would remember where that button was but you know, having your helmet off is not good for a knight. It could be an advantage if people don't know who you are right? But it could be a better advantage if they did."

Raji Kapur lived in India so he didn't really have time to chat since it was already so late there.

"Have you seen Michelle?" He asked the two before they shook their heads.

"I'll have to try looking for her tomorrow then."

Michelle Laroche, living in Seychelles, often forgot about the game and would spend hours not thinking about it until she'd remember and go into a slight bit of panic since she was supposed to meet Raji to join his party.

"Are you sure she's not lost track of time in the ocean?" Gilbert snickered before Elizabeta elbowed him.

"She probably is." Raji sighed before whispering to Gilbert.

"So you are with Miss.Héderváry? I am so happy for you! It's about time."

"I AM NOT WITH HER."

"Oh, well maybe once I find Michelle we can all go through a dungeon together."

"I AM NOT-"

Before Gilbert could finish Elizabeta had already asked Raji a question and he decided to reply to her instead.

"Why am I a knight? Well, since I had the choice to pick a class, I thought I would try all of them to make sure I chose the right one." Raji said with a smile before he turned his attention back to Gilbert.

"She would be a good team member to keep. Don't ruin your chances to still be her friend." He replied before giving them both a nod.

"I need to go to the village again to change my weapon and then I will be signing off for today. Do you two want to come with me?" He posed the question to help his friend out since he knew Glibert was going to need some help befriending Elizabeta again but he was off to a good start.

Elizabeta looked between the two before she shrugged and gave them both a warm smile.

"We were going this way because of Feliks so, we should probably go back to town then go on with him."

"I see, the town is closer but I'm not sure it has what I was looking for."

"We can go with you and then go back to town." Gilbert suggested and Elizabeta agreed.

"So you have been looking for Michelle?"

"Yes, she joined the game a couple days ago but I haven't been able to find her."

"She probably really did forget about it in the ocean." Gilbert laughed but Raji payed him no mind.

"She is a good friend of mine, just like you and Gilbert, right my friend?" Raji chuckled glancing back at Gilbert who had now become rather quiet.

"Oh, we're not really-"

"RAJI, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Gilbert shouted even though there was nothing there and Raji shook his head.

"Gilbert, you and Elizabeta should get to know each other better now that you're both older. A lost friendship is not something I'd recommend. If you could be friends before you should try being friends again."

"Gilbert's too happy without me to care about me again."

"I never said I didn't care about you." Gilbert Interjected.

Raji smiled, "This is good, keep telling each other your feelings and we'll be there in no time."

Elizabeta didn't really feel like fighting in front of one of his friends but Gilbert didn't really seem to want to talk about it either.

"I care that you haven't left my party yet." He added and she furrowed her brow.

"I thought you didn't want me to leave."

"I said you could once we got to town. But you didn't."

"I didn't because you didn't remind me." Raji blinked a bit having just realized that maybe this was why the two of them had so much trouble working things out.

"To me it sounds like you both care at least a little about each other and you shouldn't keep fighting the fact that you do."

"Who asked you Raji?"

"Gilbert stop being rude! He's your friend isn't he?"

"HE'S THE ONE THAT'S MAKING US TALK ABOUT OUR FEELINGS."

"MAYBE YOU NEED TO ONCE IN A WHILE!"

Raji gave a heavy sigh since they had reached the village and the two he had been trying to help had gotten into a shouting match again.

"Stop and hold each others hands."

"Nein! Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't want to hold his hand! I'm angry with him."

"You will feel better, hand holding is good for you and it keeps you from continuing a fight."

Elizabeta grumpily held out her hand for him but he was hesitant to take it.

Once he did, he closed his eyes and looked away from her, trying his best to avoid thinking about what he was doing.

"Good, now give each other a hug."

"We're in a computer game! We can't hug each other!" Gilbert protested but Elizabeta hugged him anyway.

"Ok, now we can stop this silliness and go back to town right Raji?" The Hungarian asked and Raji nodded.

"You two should try that in real life too. It might help the both of you get closer."

"We are not doing any of this outside of the computer." Gilbert said quickly and Elizabeta shook her head.

"We don't need to any of this, besides he's to scared to see me in person anyway."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

"You are too and you know it!"

Raji could see neither of them were going to get anywhere today so he went on with what he was doing before he told them both good bye.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sergei Markov from Bulgaria and Alexandru Dalca of Romania just happened to be in earshot after Raji had left, but Gilbert and Elizabeta hadn't seemed to notice and were still bickering back and forth until...

Alexandru walked over to them and folded his arms over his chest.

"Aw Sergei, look at the _happy_ couple." The Romanian grinned with a slight chuckle.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" The Prussian and the Hungarian said in unison.

Sergei had to stifle a laugh and Alexandru simply quirked a brow.

"Clearly." Alexandru replied.

Elizabeta was not having any of this kind of behavior from the Romanian today, it didn't matter that he was a player she was going to fight him.

Gilbert took note of it though and quickly caught her wrist as she went to slap Alexandru across the face.

"Let go of me Gilbert!" Elizabeta warned but then Alexandru took a step back.

"You better do as she says Gilbert, you don't want to make your lady angry. I know she dislikes me but you don't have to get yourself in trouble for me."

"She doesn't really like me much either." Gilbert admitted before he let her go and she slapped him in the face instead.

"We're going to town! Now let's go." She demanded before Alexandru and Gilbert exchanged looks.

His face didn't actually hurt but his character did take a slight bit of damage from it.

"Why are you even playing this game?" Gilbert asked before Elizabeta stormed off.

"Well, my little brother doesn't really get to play these types of games and I thought if I played it a little bit I could at least tell him about it. Maybe convince whoever I need to let him play a little bit. Sergei would keep an eye on him while I wasn't online but, he's just a kid you know?"

"Yeah my little brother needs help sometimes too."

"Ludwig? Needing help? I find that hard to believe." Sergei chimed in before Alexandru tapped Gilbert on the shoulder.

"Hey she's getting away." He said pointing at the Hungarian slowly disappearing behind the trees.

"Scheiße." Gilbert cursed before he took off running.

"Ciao Gilbert! It was nice talking to you!" Alexandru shouted as the Prussian disappeared into the trees.

"Merhaba!" A smiling face greeted Gilbert as he happened upon the scene of the Turk with Elizabeta's sword pointed at his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeta asked rather angrily since it seemed all of her least favorite people were gathering in one place today.

"Same reason as you, to play a game, evet?" Sadık answered and Elizabeta lowered her sword.

Sadık was not surprised by her hostility but he was surprised to see Gilbert with her.

"Are you two in a party together?"

"What?! No."

"Nein."

"Well-"

"Ja-"

"We-"

"Nein."

Sadık just stared at the two of them before he shrugged his shoulders and picked up the things he'd dropped when Elizabeta startled him.

Things were awkward once again and Elizabeta had had just about enough today.

She left Gilbert's party, logged out without saying goodbye, and he was alone once again.

It appeared their friendship would not be mended today, and Gilbert didn't really feel like playing after that, at least for now.

He turned off his computer and walked over to his bed, laying down and staring up at the celling.

He needed his sleep and had clearly gone too long without it.

He could feel his mind getting foggy and nothing was really making sense.

Closing his eyes he pondered the events of the day and decided he didn't need to write them down, he'd remember all the important things from today.

THE END.


End file.
